


Make a Note

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Other kinks, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George test a new line of products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Note

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 2006. Reposted here for archiving purposes.

The scene was like something out of one of the dirty magazines that Percy used to always hide in the bottom of his wardrobe. The air was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat and thick with a variety of noises ranging from soft sighs to desperate whimpers to whining cries of need. There was so much happening at once that it was difficult to figure out where to focus.

“Blimey! Would you look at that?” George whispered against Fred’s ear as they surveyed the sitting room.

“Which that?” Fred asked in a strangled voice. His gaze was moving from one area to another and back again.

“All of it.” George grinned and nudged him. “Guess this means the Lusty Lozenges work, yeah?”

“Seem to be a bit strong,” Fred pointed out as he gestured at the writhing bodies. His eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of skin. “They’re all getting naked.”

“Great, isn’t it?” George had the look on his face that he always got when they were testing and experimenting.

“No, George.”

“What?”

“We can’t!”

“You don’t have to whisper. They’re not paying attention.”

“No.”

“C’mon, Freddy-boy. They’re right here and willing.”

“Willing? They’re under the effect of a potion. How is that willing? They’ll kill us. And don’t call me Freddy, Georgie-porgie.”

“They took the sweets from us. From _us_. They had to know it was a product.”

“Good point.”

“That’s why I’m the smart one.”

“You’re not the smart one.”

“Yes, I am. I brought some of the other products that need testing. Figured we might find someone who might help, though I doubted anyone would be willing. Looks like we’re gonna get to have them all tested, though. So, see, smart one.”

“More like manipulative and cunning one.”

“Ha! Like you’re the sweet and innocent one? You’re hard, little brother, and they’re still mostly dressed. Besides, you’re the one who gave them the charming ‘why, no, these sweets aren’t a prank _at all_ ’ expression when passing them out. We can’t ignore this opportunity. Let’s give them some products and do a bit of research, yeah?”

“Six minutes does not make me ‘little brother’. Not my fault they trusted us. Would have thought they knew better by now. Bloody hell! Do you see that?”

“Think Bill knows his fiancé fancies his ickle sister?” George asked in a low voice as he stared at the scene unfolding near the fireplace.

“Don’t think Bill cares,” Fred muttered as his gaze found Bill and Charlie pressed against the wall. He looked at George and grinned. “What products did you bring, brother dearest? I think we have a willing test group and it would be a shame to waste the opportunity.”

George returned his smile as he brought out a small bag from the pocket of his trousers. A tap of his wand brought it back to normal size. They both looked inside and grabbed various products. “I’ll go this way. You go that way. We’ll meet in the middle and then start taking notes.”

“I still think they’ll kill us,” Fred said for the record, but that didn’t stop him from walking around half of the room and discreetly dropping various products near their testers. He was relieved that they’d had the forethought to give their parents a sleeping draught because, otherwise, this would have just been disturbing instead of arousing.

Once he’d dropped off a variety of products to the two test groups on his side, as he was doing his best to think of this as an experiment, he went to the desk to find some spare parchment and a quill. When he got back, George was waiting. Fred looked around the room and licked his lips as he tried to decide who to watch first; all for the sake of their product testing, of course.

“Looks like ickle Ronniekins is the best place to start,” George decided as he gestured to the large chair where Ron was currently grinding against Harry. “What did you give them?”

“The lotion and the icy melts,” Fred said as he jotted down some notes on the parchment.

“Let’s get closer,” George suggested as he stared at the chair. 

They walked closer and Fred tried to concentrate, but his attention kept being attracted to the rug by the fireplace. He glared at George when his brother smacked the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“Focus. We’re not here to perv on our family and friends, little brother, though that is definitely a bonus. Ron’s an aggressive one, isn’t he? Look at him.”

“I wasn’t perving. I was observing the products.”

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Harry’s got a pretty nice cock.”

Fred’s ‘am not’ was forgotten at George’s casual words. His attention focused on the chair. Ron was kissing Harry’s neck, which Harry seemed to like judging from the soft gasps he kept making. “Didn’t peg Harry as a vocal one.”

“Use the lotion, Ron,” George muttered as he moved behind Fred and rested his chin on Fred’s shoulder.

“Wonder if they’ve done this before.”

“Oh yeah. Look at the way Harry’s touching him. Wouldn’t touch him that way if it were their first time. Probably been doing this for years.”

“Guess this explains why Ginny wasn’t Harry’s type.”

“Looks like he might not have been our ickle sister’s type, either, judging from the way she’s sucking Fleur’s tits. Now, now, Fred. No looking. Focus on one test at a time.”

Fred muttered under his breath as George kept him from turning to look at the fireplace. He watched Ron make his way down Harry’s body and had to agree with George’s assessment. They’d definitely done this before. Ron was soon on his knees between Harry’s legs. Fred shifted as he watched Ron pick up the bottle of lotion and pour some into his palm.

“You getting this?” George asked, his breath warm against Fred’s neck. “Work better if you write and I watch.”

“For you, maybe.”

“He’s rubbing the lotion up and down Harry’s cock. Must go on cold cause Harry bit his lip and his cock twitched at the first contact. Might want to see about a warming charm when it hits air or something. Make a note.”

“I am. What else?”

“You always have liked to watch, haven’t you? God, you’re hard, Fred,” George whispered as his hand lightly stroked the front of Fred’s trousers. “Ron’s still working in the lotion. His hand is sliding over Harry’s cock and he’s fisting his own cock now, too. Baby brother’s got a big cock. Look at it.”

Fred looked up and groaned when he saw Ron lower his head and suck the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth. His hand was between his legs, moving fast, and Fred noticed that he was using the lotion on himself. He made some notes, his hand shaking enough that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to read his own handwriting.

“Might want to add more flavor. Make a note,” George muttered as he pressed against Fred and began to roll his hips lazily. “Ron made a face when he first licked and I doubt it’s Harry who tasted bad. Not with the way he’s sucking now. Cor, I think he’s got Harry’s entire cock in his mouth.”

Ron was bobbing his head up and down, Harry’s fingers gripping his shaggy hair, and Fred could hear the slurping and sucking sounds easily. The icy melts were still by the chair but he didn’t think they’d get used. At least, not yet. Harry was whining and fucking Ron’s face now, and Fred nearly dropped his quill when George’s hand squeezed his cock.

“Next test,” George said as he rubbed his erection against Fred’s arse. “The sofa or the window?”

“fireplace?”

“Not yet. They’re not using anything yet. Sofa.”

Fred turned his head and looked at the sofa, bucking his hips forward when he saw that Lupin and Shacklebolt had lost their clothes while he’d been watching Ron and Harry. Lupin was bent over the back of the sofa with his legs spread, his hands gripping it so tightly that Fred could see the tension in his arms. He moved closer, watching Shacklebolt closely.

“He’s huge,” George observed as they stood by the sofa and watched. Shacklebolt glanced up and smirked when he heard the words before he leaned down and ran his tongue over Lupin’s arse. They were forgotten as he spread Lupin’s cheeks and began to lick.

“What did you give them?”

“The beads, some lotion, and the plug. They struck me as arse men. Guess I was right.”

“Don’t be smug.”

“Can’t help always being right.”

“Fuck, he _is_ huge.”

“Lupin’s got a nice arse, ‘specially for a bloke his age.”

“Shacklebolt’s good with his tongue.”

“I’m better,” George said as he licked Fred’s throat before nipping his ear lobe. “The beads should be different sizes. Make a note. Maybe some bigger ones.”

“Those are pretty big. You weren’t the one with them stuck up his arse for an hour while the size was being tested, after all.”

“Could be bigger. You’ve just got a tight arse, little brother. Lupin could take more. Look at the way he’s pushing back for more, like some dirty whore. Chasing a fuck, he is. Use the beads, Shacklebolt. Make him whine.”

“And you say _I_ like to watch,” Fred muttered as he watched Kingsley push his tongue into Lupin’s arse. The beads and plug were still on the sofa beside them, being ignored. He inhaled sharply when George’s hand moved into his trousers.

“Feels like you’re enjoying it,” George said as he pushed his hips forward and ground his erection against Fred’s arse. “Finally, he’s using the bloody beads. That’s it, work them in, a few more. God, Lupin’s a fucking whore.”

Fred listened to Shacklebolt’s deep voice echo George’s words, calling Lupin a filthy slut as he worked the beads into Lupin’s arse. When Shacklebolt bit Lupin’s shoulder and slapped his arse, Fred arched forward into George’s hand.

“Like that, do you? Guess Lupin’s not the only whore,” George murmured before he nipped at Fred’s neck. “Accio plug.”

Fred moaned when George pressed the plug against his mouth. He opened his mouth and sucked it as George stroked his cock lazily, watching Shacklebolt wank Lupin as he began to pull the beads out. Lupin came all over the sofa, shuddering as the beads were removed and whining when Shacklebolt slammed his huge cock into his arse. 

“Fuck,” George whispered as he removed the plug and they both stared at the sight of Shacklebolt’s large body covering Lupin’s, fucking him so hard the sofa was creaking. “Beads should vibrate. Make a note.”

“God, George,” Fred muttered as he blinked and looked at the parchment. He scrawled a note before he followed George to the wall, where Bill and Charlie were wanking each other.

“Seen this before,” George said as he reached down and unfastened Fred’s trousers. “Gave them some of that heated oil to use. Remember watching them during the summers?”

“Oh yeah.” Fred sighed as he easily remembered hot summer nights when he and George would watch Bill and Charlie wank and suck and fuck. It’s how they’d learned, after all, so it wasn’t like he’d forget.

“The oil needs to be thicker. Make a note. Seems more like colored water right now,” George observed as they both stared at Bill and Charlie’s cocks, which were glistening as they rubbed against each other. They were kissing and touching, oblivious to everything happening in the room, lost in their own world like they usually were when they were together.

George gripped Fred’s arse and pushed forward, rubbing his erection firmly against his now bare arse. The denim of his trousers was rough against Fred’s bare skin, but Fred pressed back as his cock throbbed. He cursed when he felt George’s hands on him, and looked down to see the new leather ring they’d developed secured around the base of his cock.

“Can’t have you coming until I’m ready,” George explained as his fingers lightly stroked Fred’s erection. “Relax for me, Fred. Watch them. Look at the way Charlie is wanking Bill, so rough and fast, and our oldest brother is moaning for more. Likes it rough, doesn’t he? Bet they’d try out those new Whimpering Whips for us. Didn’t bring those, though.”

Fred gripped the quill so tightly that he was surprised it didn’t break when George’s wet fingers pushed into his arse. He stared at Charlie and Bill and thought about them using the whips. He could see Bill tied up, face down, his firm arse covered in whip marks as he begged for more. His eyes fluttered closed as George used his fingers to loosen him, lightly stroking his cock as he got him ready.

“Do you see the way Charlie’s taking control? He likes that, doesn’t he? Likes making Bill beg. Bet he could make you beg, couldn’t he? Would you like that or do you just prefer to watch?” George removed his fingers and began to ease the plug into Fred’s arse. “This should be more pliable. Make a note. How does it feel?”

“Hard,” Fred muttered as he gritted his teeth and watched Charlie and Bill rub against each other. George worked the plug in and out before it was finally fully inside him. Fred could feel sweat dripping down his back and knew his face was flushed when he looked over his shoulder at George. “Not fair.”

“Is too,” George whispered, “because I ate one of the lozenges.”

Fred groaned as George kissed him hard and bit his lip when he finally pulled back. “fireplace,” he whined as he licked his lips. He started to walk but his trousers were around his knees so he didn’t get too far. He pushed them down and kicked them off, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked to the fireplace.

“Tease,” George accused playfully as he joined Fred and ran his hands along the now bare freckled skin. “Look at them, Fred. Bloody hell, have you ever seen anything that fucking hot?”

Fred stared at the three women who were currently entwined together by the fireplace. Fleur’s tits were bouncing as she rode Ginny’s tongue and Tonks’ arse flexed as she thrust the toy into their little sister. He reached down to touch his cock but his hand was slapped away by George.

“None of that yet, little brother,” George scolded as he began to roll his hips and rub against Fred’s bare arse. Each push of his body caused the plug to move, which left Fred shaking with need in no time. “I see you left them the dildos. Oh, and that vibrator. Good choices. The one Tonks is using could be longer, though, so both partners get plenty of cock. Make a note.”

Fred groaned as he hastily scrawled a note about dildo length. He watched Fleur’s tits bounce, noting the way the clamps fit around her nipples. He jotted down a few notes about the teeth of the clamps, which seemed to be pulling the skin too tight. They wanted light pain to add to arousal but nothing that would cause injury.

“She’s got small tits,” George observed. “So does Ginny. Look at our ickle sister, Fred. She’s tonguing that cunt like a pro and riding Tonks’ toy like she’s been doing it for years. Always figured she was a whore ever since I caught her sucking off Longbottom after the Yule Ball. Told you about that, didn’t I? Her on her knees sucking his cock until he came all over her face, come dripping from her lips as she fingered her pretty little cunt.”

“Course you did. ‘s how we got Longbottom to suck us off in the Greenhouse that weekend,” Fred reminded him. “Future sister-in-law likes cunt, doesn’t she? Look at how she’s staring.”

“Observing is my job,” George said as he took the quill from Fred. “Writing is yours. Remember?”

The feather of the quill brushed over Fred’s cock in a light caress that caused him to whimper. George chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Fred’s nipple, twisting it just enough to hurt. “I remember,” he murmured as he stared at Fleur’s cunt and Ginny’s tongue lapping at it. He looked at Tonks and saw the dildo moving in and out of her arse as she fucked Ginny. He looked at Ginny’s wet face and freckled body as she writhed on the rug by the fireplace.

“That one needs a faster speed,” George pointed out as he motioned to the dildo slowly moving in and out of Tonks’ arse. He waved his wand and the dildo began to move faster and deeper, which caused Tonks to cry out as her body shuddered. “Make a note. That’s a good speed. Look at it fucking her now.”

“Enough,” Fred moaned as he knocked George’s hand and the quill away from his cock. “Testing is over.” 

“No, it’s not,” George told him as he reached down and pulled the plug out before thrusting it back in. “There's still another test subject, little brother.” 

Fred blinked at him and looked around. Ron was now on his knees behind Harry, fucking him with deep strokes. Kingsley was on his back on the sofa, knees against his chest while Lupin fucked him hard. Charlie was leaning against the window, Bill on his knees sucking Charlie’s cock, long hair wrapped around Charlie’s fingers. Ginny was coming, trembling as she came all over Tonks’ toy, and Fleur was sucking Tonks’ tits. His eyes widened as he realized who was missing and looked back at George. “You---“ 

“Yeah,” George said with a smug smile as he gripped Fred’s cock and tugged. “Follow me.” 

Fred glanced at Ron, who was so busy fucking Harry that he couldn’t possibly mind what happened. He followed George into the kitchen and whimpered when he saw what was waiting for them. Hermione was bound to the table with their new line of rope, which was charmed to tighten when pulled against, and there was one of their new gags in her mouth, which was actually a small flavored dildo that tasted like cherry. 

“Thought she deserved to be tied up, bossy little thing that she is,” George murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. He walked to the table, wearing only his faded denims, and ran his hand lightly over Hermione’s bare leg. 

Her legs were spread wide, secured with the rope, which was still a test project since they wanted it to do more than just bind someone. Her skin was glistening with sweat, slick with arousal, and he was surprised at how wet she was, even with the lust lozenge. He walked closer and looked from her to George. 

“Do you want her first or you want me while I fuck her?” George asked as he unfastened his trousers and shoved them down past his hips. He was hard, harder than Fred could ever remember seeing him. 

Fred licked his lips and knelt in front of George. He opened his mouth and sucked the head of George’s cock into his mouth. He reached up over the edge of the table to move two fingers over Hermione’s wet cunt, feeling the sticky residue of their heated lotion. He moaned as he realized that she’d been lying there with her cunt heated the entire time and was probably desperate for contact. Her hips bucked up when he touched her, and he couldn’t help smirking at how responsive she was. Not so prim and proper now. 

George’s cock was longer than his, though not as thick. It was one of the only physical areas where they were different, which amused them. He had a patch of freckles on the left cheek of his arse that George didn’t have, their only other definite physical difference. They’d tried counting freckles before but got distracted every time once they started taking off clothes, but he couldn’t help thinking they had the same number anyway. He licked and sucked, knowing exactly what George liked, and pushed his fingers into Hermione and began to fuck her. 

“Not gonna come in your mouth,” George told him finally as he pushed Fred away. “Gonna come in her cunt or your arse. Which is it to be, Fred?” 

“Only one? Would have thought you’d be able to do both, especially after you ate one of those lozenges. Guess you _are_ old.” 

“I’ll come in both before the night’s over, _little_ brother. You can be sure of that.” 

“She’s got a tight cunt. Do we---I mean, is she---“ 

“Don’t think so. Could always ask her.” 

“Just don’t wanna hurt her, if she is. Kinda bad for this to be her first, ya know?” 

“You’re such a fucking sap. Should have been a Puff.” 

“Called compassion, George. Look it up some time, yeah?” 

George held up his middle finger and smirked before he reached over and eased the gag from Hermione’s mouth. She gasped and sucked in several breaths, the action causing her tits to roll in a very distracting way. Fred stood up and walked to the table, moving his hands over the curve of her hips and belly before he squeezed her tits. He rubbed his cock against the edge of the table for a little friction as he removed the suction clamps from her nipples and noticed that they seemed to work very well. 

“You ever been fucked, Granger?” George asked once the gag was out. He walked around the table and licked his lips as he reached for her hair and wrapped it around his wet cock and began to wank. 

“Fuck,” Fred cursed as he watched her unruly curls tangle around George’s cock, the head poking through the curtain of hair every time George arched his hips forward. 

“Yes,” she moaned as she writhed on the table, the rope tightening and holding her down.  
“There you go, Fred. Little slut’s been fucked before. Don’t have to worry about being sensitive, gentle, and all that shite. You gonna make her scream while I fuck you? Bet your arse is ready for me now, isn’t it?” 

Fred leaned down and sucked her nipple, lapping at the hard bud as he tasted cinnamon from their new oil. Instead of answering, he rolled over onto the table and moved between her legs. He rubbed his cock against her wet cunt as he bit her breasts lightly, listening to her soft whine. He looked up at George and smiled. “Release her feet, yeah? Want her legs over my shoulders while I fuck her into this table.” 

George leaned forward and kissed him before he walked around the table and released the rope binding her legs. He moved behind Fred, squeezing his arse as Fred bent her legs forward and moved into position. He’d thought about this before, fucking her while George fucked him, and he was glad for the ring now to keep him from spilling like some immature firstie. 

“Got great tits, doesn’t she?” George asked as he pulled the plug out of Fred’s arse. “Watch them as you fuck her. Maybe we need to add a charm to those clamps that makes it feel like a tongue sucking. Make a note. Later. Right now, quit wasting time and fuck the whore.” 

Fred felt George’s fingers wrap around his cock, angling his cock into her cunt. He thrust forward, closed his eyes and groaned as tight wet heat clenched around him. She was muttering as he began to move, urging him to move faster and deeper, and using language that he didn’t even know she knew. George climbed onto the table and Fred stopped, waiting as his twin rubbed his cock over Fred’s arse. 

He looked up and saw her watching with wide eyes as George eased into his arse. He caught her nipple and sucked hard, nibbling as George made several shallow thrusts until he was finally inside him. Fred moaned as George began to move, pulling out of her and thrusting deep as George controlled the fuck. George reached between them, fingering her clit and lightly touching Fred’s wet cock as he pulled out of her. 

He stopped thinking after that. He felt himself near release a half dozen times but the ring prevented him from coming. It pulsed and vibrated, tightening as it practically massaged his cock. Her cunt was so tight and so wet, squeezing him as she arched off the table and pulled at the ropes binding her wrists. George didn’t waste time teasing. He stopped resisting the effect of the lozenge and lost control, fucking Fred so hard he was surprised the table didn’t break. George’s hands were everywhere, all over Fred and Hermione, caressing and kneading every bit of flesh he could reach. 

She came, making the cutest little whimper before she shuddered. He moved deeper with every thrust of George inside his arse, pushing her legs against her chest as he fucked her hard. George came soon after, spilling inside Fred’s arse as he grunted against his shoulder. Fred growled in frustration as he felt close again but was prevented from finding his own release. George kissed his shoulder blades as he made several more thrusts before he was completely spent, then licked Fred’s spine as he pulled out of his arse. 

The first touch of George’s tongue against his arse sent his hips bucking forward into Hermione so fast that she gasped. George chuckled, warm breath against Fred’s arse, and then started to lick and suck his come from Fred, tonguing Fred’s balls as he licked his arse. Fred let her legs fall to the side, over either side of the table in what had to be an uncomfortable position, but he didn’t care. He kissed her, whimpering against her mouth as she rocked against him and he pressed back against George’s talented tongue. 

George reached around him and removed the ring, tossing it on the table beside them. “Come now, little brother,” George demanded as he slapped Fred’s arse hard. 

Fred didn’t need any further encouragement. He sunk deep inside her and came hard, nearly passing out as he finally found release. Once he stopped shaking, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at George. They kissed as he continued to make shallow thrusts into Hermione until he was completely spent. 

When he finally pulled out of her, George took his place, barely giving him time to roll over. Fred got off the table and sat in one of the chairs, watching George fuck her. He panted as he inhaled the heady aroma of sex and sweat that now filled the sitting room and kitchen. There would be a lot of cleaning up before morning because they _definitely_ didn’t want their parents to know what they’d done to Bill and Fleur’s pre-wedding dinner. 

He glanced down when he felt a tongue swipe the underside of his cock and smirked when he saw Harry kneeling before him. He listened and heard Ron moaning Shacklebolt’s name and Ginny calling Fleur a ‘dirty French whore’ followed by the sound of skin hitting skin. His cock twitched and he began to harden again as Harry popped a couple of icy melts into his mouth. 

When he looked back at George, he whined when he saw Bill licking George’s arse, a bottle of lotion now on the table beside them, and saw Hermione sucking Charlie’s cock as he gripped her long hair. Harry started to suck his cock, the icy sensation making Fred’s eyes roll back and his hips thrust off the chair. It tingled before it began to warm. 

“The icy melts need to be stronger,” he told George, stammering slightly as Harry’s finger pressed against his arse. 

George looked up from where he and Hermione were sucking Charlie’s cock and smiled. Before he could say anything, though, Charlie snorted. "You two do know that you still need to test these, don't you?" he asked innocently as he tossed Fred a bag that held all of the Lusty Lonzenges they'd passed out earlier. When Fred and George looked at him in disbelief, Charlie smirked. “Make a note.” 

End


End file.
